We have worked with many high-throughput datasets including the data generated by NCI investigators and those from public domains. In paritcular, we have worked with a series of mouse mammary tumor models with the data generated by many NCI investigators. The data span many platforms including whole genome sequencing, exome sequencing, RNAseq, DHS, ChIP-seq, bisulfite-sequencing, and ChIA-PET, and involve multiple tissues, primary tumors and lung metastasis. We are currently doing integrated analyses, including integrating sequence variants with DHS and gene expression; integrating methylation with gene expression and genome sequence features; integrating gene expression with therapeutic response data. Similarly, we have also conducted integrated analyses for TCGA data, involving collaborations with many NCI investigators.